This Love
by LadyFoxy
Summary: This love has taken its toll on them. Flack/OC, A Series of Oneshots
1. Chapter 1

Don Flack stared at the bowl of Cheerios in front of him.

He missed Audrey's half-burnt bacon and eggs.

He couldn't forget their mornings in his apartment.

He was usually grumpy to get out of bed, she would tilt her head and smile at him like she was amused, "What?" He would mumble. She would laugh, throwing some Cheerios at him then he would throw some from his bowl to her.

The Cheerios war would always end up with a kiss.

She always cleaned up the mess and kiss him goodbye to work.

He misses her so much.

He hated himself to be so stupid to tell those lies he knew would hurt her.

He regretted everything he told her that night they broke-up:

"Aud, we need to talk." He said as they sat down on a bench in Central Park.

"Oh, okay." She smiled.

"I don't think we shouldn't be together anymore."

"Oh." She stared at the ground "Well, at least I need to know why, right?"

Don didn't say anything. He just didn't want her to love him that much. He knew his job always delayed their dates and she would always understand, but he didn't want to disappoint her again and again.

"Is there…" She asked gently, "someone else?" Her voice was a little shaky.

"Yeah," He lied, "there is."

"Oh," She laughed, "She must be perfect and lucky!"

"She is." Don lied again. 'She' never existed.

"Good for you Don. Good for you." She smiled, understandingly, "At least we're still friends, right?" Her last hope…

"…" He still didn't respond.

Her smile faded, patting his arm, she stood up, putting on her Dior shades, "See you around then."

He swore he saw a tear drop down her eye.

"See you around…"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Note:

I wrote this an year ago when I first came to Canada to study.

It was meant to be a oneshot, but I always wanted to write some more about Flack;

(I cannot express what a major crush I have on him, therefore I decide to write Fan fics).

It's the Mid-Autumn Fesitival tomorrow back home in Taiwan where I come from, and as a lonely English as a Second Language student, I decide to celebrate it by writing a more about Don Flack.

I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and I truly apologize for the wait.

It's been a year and a half, and I finally updated. I actually accidentally found this document in my old laptop, it's more than a year old. There had been even more grammar mistakes but I fixed the ones I knew were wrong.

Please forgive me for my lack of English vocabulary and weird grammar.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Four Months Ago--

"Want to get a Starbucks?" Don Flack asked his girlfriend, Audrey Meyers.

"Sure," Audrey nodded, laughing, "Starbucks, the stop sign in New York City!"

Don took her hand as they quickly crossed the street.

"You cold?" Don asked. Her small hands were cold, and her nails turned purple. Her pale face was even paler.

"Nah." She shook her head, holding his hand tight.

Actually she was freezing cold. Her lemon green DKNY cardigan couldn't defeat the cold winds of New York in winter.

"Don't pretend that you're not, Audrey." He said, taking off his suit, putting it on her.

"But--hey, you'll be cold. You put this back on yourself." She protested, frowning.

"It'll keep you warmer." He insisted, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"But without it will keep you colder." She pouted, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They entered Starbucks, making their orders.

"Jeez, they should be called 'Sixbucks'. The coffee's great but addictive and expensive." Audrey mumbled as they sat down at a table in a quiet corner. He laughed.

"These are so cute." Audrey said, as she dipped a pink-heart shaped strawberry marshmallow into her hot chocolate before plopping it into her mouth.

"You're cuter." Don said, sipping on his Latte.

"Aww," Audrey giggled, "You think?"

He then took a bit on his blueberry bagel, "Want me to convince you?"

She nodded her head, giggling harder, her face flashed pink. She was adorable.

"I love you." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Then suddenly Don's cell phone rang.

Audrey lowered her head, seeming somewhat disappointed and a tiny hint of being annoyed.

"Aud, I--" He started.

"It's alright, just answer it." She forced a smile, understandingly.

He promised to spend one whole day with her. They haven't seen each other for a month, was it that hard to be together?

"Yeah Mac, okay, uh huh, no problem. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Don snapped his cell phone shut. She blinked at him.

"Audrey, I need to, I have--"

"I know, you have work to do." She said bitterly, holding back her tears. She dug her nails into her palm, it would be a miracle that it wasn't starting to bleed.

"Let's have lunch next Monday." He offered.

"'kay." She nodded, biting her lower lip.

"See you around, hon." Don said, kissing her on the cheek.

She forced another smile at him, "Bye."

"Audrey, I am really sorry. Just give me another chance to fix this up to you, okay?"

She didn't respond. She just took off his jacket and returned it to him.

"Audrey, please."

"You'll be late." She insisted, stubbornly.

"Fine." He left.

Audrey hated herself for being so selfish, but how could he do this?

Of course she knew his job is very important, but was it really that hard to spend an afternoon with his girlfriend?

His duties had delayed their dates for so many times, why today, again?

Tears streamed down her eyes and they seemed not to stop. Her mascara was smudged…she was a mess.

People were starting to look at her.

She quickly wiped her tears away and stood up, grabbing her Miu Miu Tote Bag and pushed open the door, storming out of Starbucks.



* * *

Her phone rang while she was strolling around Central Park. She dug her cell out of her bag and answered, without checking the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Aud, it's me," It was Don.

"What?" She snapped, a little more crankily than she should be.

"I've thought about it, and…um, I think we should move together. Then we can see each other almost everyday." He said carefully. He wanted to show that he cared.

Audrey bit her lip, hesistating "Don, I--"

"So, will you move in with me?" Don asked.

She finally answered, "I'd like that." And she was smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **I have no clue whether I should continue or not, should I?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hey y'all! In case anyone read my profile page, I mentioned that I would update a new chapter around the Christmas of 2009. So here I am!

I am not a very promising author; so I would say that this story in particular, would be a series of oneshots/drabbles between Flack and my OC, Audrey.

Enjoy?

* * *

Audrey cuddled up on her sofa under a plaid cashmere blanket, she was watching a rerun of Breakfast at Tiffany's on Channel 4. She then drank from the mug of hot chocolate that was in her hands. The sweetness and warmth of the hot chocolate trickled down her throat. "Ah." She sighed, placing the mug down on the coffee table in front of her. It had been officially a hundred and twenty one days that Don and her had broken up. It was Christmas eve and was it cold. Audrey sighed once again as she turned off the television when Holly Golightly finished singing Moon River.

The flames of the fireplace was bright and fiery; there was a red stocking full of candies tied up upon the shelf, with the words Merry X'mas sewn in green on it. It seemed warm and all, but overall, it was just her lonely self.

This was not the Christmas Eve Audrey envisioned five months ago. It was supposed to be her and Don, drinking eggnog and exchanging presents in their old apartment which they shared together. That was happiness. And she possessed that happiness once.

New York Times Square was crowded with excited people and their loved ones close to them. And that tall, gorgeous tree with lights and ornaments. Snow was falling so ever gently outside the window. There was about three minutes to a brand new year. Audrey grabbed her Marc Jacobs bag from the coffee table and pulled out her Motorola RAZR and quickly typed a text, 'Wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year', she wanted to send it to Don Flack, who didn't bother to call her or even keep in touch with her at all after their break-up. She really did wish him good luck. She quickly snapped her phone shut before she wanted to press 'Send'.

A loud bang on the door startled her. She didn't answer.

Then she heard fiddling at her door lock. Someone was trying to break in.

"What the hell?" Audrey whispered to herself.

She grabbed her purse and tiptoed to her room. The moment her feet touched the cold floor, she almost cursed out loud. She forgot to wear her socks.

Audrey entered her bedroom and left the door open to reduce the burglar's suspicion of someone actually being home or hiding inside. She quietly crept to her walk-in closet and closed the closet door behind her. She sat down hopelessly on the floor as she thought of any solutions of not letting herself get hurt. She quickly pulled out her phone and her other hand reached for one of her Manolo Blahniks that was nearest to her. She heard the trespasser budge open her front door and enter her apartment. There was maybe only one person, Audrey guessed.

She hesitated on calling 911, she could just call Don, right?

Gripping her Manolo in her right hand, she speed-dialed Don Flack with her cell phone. 'Doo…doo…doo…'

"Please pick up, please---"

'Hey, this is Flack, I'm not here at the moment, so leave me a message!'

"Shit," Audrey cussed, as she redialed the number once again.

"C'mon, pick up!" Audrey hissed, her body trembling. She heard the trespasser enter her bedroom because there was a crack whenever someone stepped onto the floor.

'Doo…doo…doo…'

"Flack speaking." He picked up, finally. His voice, how his voice haunted her dreams.

"Don." Audrey whispered to the phone, "You have to help me."

"Audrey? Happy new year to you too! You have to speak louder, I can't really hear you. I'm on patrol---"

"Listen, I need your help." Audrey said, ignoring the trembling of her fingers and her sweaty palms. "Someone broke into my house and he or she is outside---"

The footsteps outside were getting closer to her closet.

"Audrey, calm down, I'll be there in ten minutes." He cooed, he actually sounded concerned.

"Don, please hurry up---" The closet door was pushed open violently and Audrey's phone fell out of her hands, "Oh my god!" She screamed, staring at the intruder.

He was wearing a black mask and dark clothes like those thieves in movies.

"Naughty girl, you're smart, hiding in the closet." The guy clucked his tongue, he eyed Audrey up and down, "Now aren't you a babe? We should have some fun tonight…"

Audrey had the urge to throw up, this situation was sick and terrifying. She glanced at the man and spotted a shining blade in his hand.

Oh god. She was going to get raped and stabbed. On Christmas Eve.

The man reached out to her and touched her face with his bare hand, "Don't fight and you might enjoy it." Audrey winced and hid her left hand behind her, hiding her 'weapon'. The man's hand traveled down her neck and her breast and waist and her butt. He squeezed on it hard, causing Audrey to yelp in pain.

"What the hell do you want, you sicko?" Audrey yelled at him furiously.

"I just wanted to rob some of the luxuries in this house but I found something even better, you." She could imagine the guy smirking underneath his masked face.

She did not want to have her virginity taken from a sick thief in her walk-in closet.

"Happy new year." Audrey whispered, leaning her head towards the man, her breath on his neck made him smile wickedly, "Why, aren't you a participating girl." The intruder said, gesturing to take off her cardigan.

"Hell no I'm not." Said Audrey, using as much power her skinny body could force to push him. The man was caught off guard and Audrey successfully tackled him. The man was trying to get up and slit her throat with his blade and she jammed her Manolo as hard as she could into his arm.

"Fuck!" The man yelled in pain. Audrey continually stabbed her three inched Manolo at him. "These are my best Manolos, man! These cost me four hundred freaking dollars!"

"Audrey, are you alright?" Don appeared in front of them.

She glanced at her watch, he sure was on time. She dropped her Manolo and pointed her index finger angrily at the burglar "Yes. This dude wanted to…to rape me!"

"You're under arrest." Flack said in his professional tone, handcuffing the man.

"Geez, it's Christmas!" The intruder complained, "Can't you just give me a free pass or whatever?"

"Merry Christmas to you too." Don said in a sarcastic tone, pulling him up from the ground, walking the man to the police officer at Audrey's apartment door.

Audrey covered her mouth with her palm as she giggled.

"You okay?" Don asked, smoothing her tousled hair.

She felt herself turn red by his concerned words and gesture, "Um, yeah."

He nodded with a relieved smile. She smiled goofily back.

Oh god. Oh god. She felt like an idiot.

She hated this awkward silence between them. Say something, she mentally kicked herself, say something, you Manolo-ninja idiot!

"Err…thank you," She blurted, "I could have gotten raped and stabbed back there."

Flack chuckled.

"Hey!" Audrey smacked him on the arm, "It's not funny! I could have died!"

"I know. But you're not." He pursed his lips, subduing his laughter.

"It's not funny." She insisted.

"I know." He nodded, rubbing her arms.

She blinked up at him, meeting with his dreamy blue eyes. Oh she could get lost in them…

It was like her body was possessed. Her heart quickened just the way it was like when he first talked to her. Like a green girl shy in front of her crush.

Taking a bold chance, Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck, her nose nuzzling his. "Don." She murmured. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Hm?" He asked, steadying a hand on her waist.

Their lips were merely inches away from each other.

"I missed you." She said in an almost inaudible voice, "A lot." Her heart pounded nervously, rather scared of his reaction. Would he reject her again?

"I know." He said again. Her eyes shot up at him, puzzled.

Didn't he break up with her because he was in love with someone else?

"I missed you too." He leaned down, pressing his lips over hers.

Feeling his touch, his warmth, his embrace shook away all of Audrey's worries.

Don was here. With her.

She kissed back eagerly, opening her mouth, welcoming his tongue to meet with hers. Their tongues entwined as their fingers locked together.

The kiss ended; the two of them breathed heavily for air. Audrey's cheeks glowed in a rosy shade of pink. Don's blue eyes flickered in affection.

"I--" She felt her head spinning: he's supposed to have a girlfriend waiting for him to go home to and perhaps have a sexy Christmas night. Good god! She kissed him. She wasn't supposed to…but she liked it. Did that make her a slut? But then again, Flack was her ex, it wasn't impossible for them to get back together---

"Merry Christmas." Flack gave her a kiss on the forehead and a pat on the elbow before he turned and left, leaving Audrey standing in her living room still dazed.

The slam of her apartment door was what woken her from her woozy state.

"Audrey Meyers, you are an idiot." She muttered to herself, slapping her own cheeks.

Her apartment got broken in, she was held at knife-point, almost raped by a masked man and saved by her ex-Prince Charming. Then hooked up with him. Then he left.

Yeah, what a Christmas!

-

Her skin tingled.

The taste of him still lingered on her lips.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you all liked it! **

**Virtual gingerbread men for those who review!**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
